


What We Lost (and How We Found It)

by yohimbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, AU, Cabin, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Sister Fight, Sisters, family fight, lost sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohimbean/pseuds/yohimbean
Summary: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo haven't spoken in 4 years. A call from their father's lawyer is about to change all that. Reunited in their childhood log cabin, they're forced to face their feelings while dealing with their father's own secrets.
Relationships: 3mix - Relationship, Im Nayeon & Chou Tzuyu, Im Nayeon & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon & Park Jihyo & Chou Tzuyu, Park Jihyo & Chou Tzuyu, Park Jihyo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon & Chou Tzuyu
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at TWICE fan fiction. Any comments or suggestions are highly welcome :)

**ONE**

* * *

Nayeon sighed as she rolled her shoulders, trying to shake off the exhaustion taking over. She glanced at the clock above her desk, 10:00 P.M. _Way too late to still be in the office,_ she thought bitterly. But she knew she had to get this done here because the moment she got home, she’d be knocked down by sleep. The books she was auditing were for the company’s most important client and for the young accountant, this was a huge opportunity to prove her worth and hopefully move up the ranks of the company. 

Besides, it wasn’t like anyone was waiting for her back home. 

She took another sip of her coffee, now lukewarm and no longer effective at warding off the exhaustion tugging at her eyes. _Just a few more lines of this._ She shouldn’t have put things off last minute, but she needed this pressure to push her. After a few minutes, she felt herself spacing out and she knew it was time to call it quits. She looked over at her work, checking it a few times. Once she was satisfied, she packed up and started to leave her desk, absentmindedly thinking about getting drive through fast food at this hour.

Then the phone rang. It shook her awake. Nobody called her, not these days. She didn’t really have much friends outside of work, and she knew none of her friends would call her. She fumbled with her pocket, trying to find her phone. Her jacket fell to the floor as she pulled the phone out and she was about to reach down to take it when she saw the contact calling her. 

“HOME”. 

Nobody from home ever called her. It had been maybe over a decade since she last walked out of those doors and never looked back. She hesitated, tempted to ignore the call. But her curiosity won over her sense and she pressed to accept the call before she could change her mind.

“Hello, is this Park Nayeon?” An unfamiliar female voice asked.

“Uh, yes, who is this?”

“This is Myoui Mina, your father’s estate lawyer. Miss Park, I regret to inform you that your father has passed away an hour ago,” the woman continued in a clip-like, as a matter of fact manner.

Nayeon was speechless. She felt a sudden coldness overtake her body. Her father, the man she hadn’t seen in over 10 years, the reason she ran away, the man she _loathed_ more than anything and anyone in her life. . . dead?

The lawyer let her process this in silence for a few beats, then, “Miss Park? Are you still there?”

Nayeon cleared her throat, aware of the sore lump that suddenly resided there. “Yes, yes I’m here. My father,” she didn’t continue. She couldn’t continue. What could she possibly say?

“Yes, I’m very sorry for your loss,” the lawyer replied in a tone that didn’t sound too sorry.

“Thank you.” Nayeon didn’t know why the lawyer was still on the line. She assumed the lawyer was the only person left in her father’s life that could inform her. Her own mother had been long gone. _And now,_ she realized numbly, _I’m officially an orphan._ Not that it mattered, having been unofficially out of her family for years.

“I’m informing you because of your father’s will,” the lawyer continued. “But if it’s alright with you, your father wished for us to discuss this in person.”

Nayeon stiffened. “You mean I’d have to go there?” The thought of stepping foot in her childhood home opened a dam of emotions she had previously locked up.

“No, your father knew you wouldn’t agree to that. He had a more neutral place in mind. I’ll send you the details when we’re finished taking care of interment and such.”

Right. Of course there would be a wake. She would probably be expected to come, to cry. Maybe even to give a speech. She shuddered. Still, she stayed silent, waiting for the invitation.

The lawyer didn’t ask her to participate. Instead, she asked something that completely evaded her thoughts.

“There is also the matter of informing your sisters,” the lawyer’s voice softened a bit at this. “Would you like me to handle that as well?”

Shit. Nayeon hadn’t even thought about her sisters. They had a falling out years after they all left home. To her knowledge, it had been four years since she last spoke to them. But she knew they still spoke to each other frequently, which filled her with such jealousy and sadness but ultimately she had no idea how to fix what she had broken. Still, her sisters had always been more emotional than she was and she didn’t want them to know this through the callous lawyer.

“I’ll do it,” Nayeon replied before she lost the nerve. They exchanged a few pleasantries before hanging up. Nayeon decided to wait to until she got home and settled before calling her sisters. She didn’t know how the conversation would be going but she definitely didn’t want to be having it in her office. Despite being the bearer of bad news, a small part of her jumped at the thought of finally talking to her sisters again.

* * *

Jeongyeon stretched on the bed, releasing a groan as she felt her muscles pulled to the limits. She just worked a back to back shift waitressing at the restaurant and it had been a _busy_ night. She was only supposed to do one shift but Sana, the other waitress, had _begged_ her to take this shift too, claiming some stupid family event. Jeongyeon agreed, if only to get additional tips. She needed all the spare cash she could get. Her Volkswagen camper, that was probably older than her, had been making a lot of noise lately. She couldn’t afford to get it repaired yet so she resorted to blasting her music loud enough to cover the sound. Still, she couldn’t lose that car. Mostly because she couldn’t afford a new one if that came to be.

Jeongyeon always thought of herself as the free spirit among her family. If ever there was a manic pixie dream girl in real life, that’d be her. She had her head in the clouds and she firmly believed in the importance of experiencing her youthful recklessness. Well, this recklessness led to her dropping out of college to _experience_ more of life, selling her perfectly sensible sedan to buy the old camper and drive across the country to sing in dive bars and coffee shops. It had definitely quenched her thirst for adventure and freedom but it depleted her funds quickly as well. Who would have thought surviving through measly tips and the occasional commission for parties wasn’t the most practical thing? So she returned, tail between her legs, to her older sister who had helped her get a head start in the company she was working in by hiring her as a mailroom clerk. And that had been good, the pay was enough to sustain her. Until, of course, that one summer where everything went to shit.

And so she found herself jobless, again.

But Jeongyeon found a way, she always did, eventually finding an opening to be a waitress at TGI Fridays. Through countless Craigslist ads, she also found herself living in a cramped apartment with a roommate that, to be honest, she was quite fond of.

Chaeyoung mostly kept to herself, which Jeongyeon preferred anyway, and she filled their tiny apartment with a lot of art that she did herself. Jeongyeon didn’t really understand some of her drawings but she was grateful for the way they made the apartment seem cooler than it was.

Jeongyeon was mindlessly scrolling through her Instagram feed, robotically liking every picture on her feed. Sana and her flood of selfies. A bunch of cats. Chaeyoung’s new tattoo; she made a mental note to ask about that later. Her finger hovered on a picture of her youngest sister, posing in front of a house she had no doubt designed. She was about to tap like when an incoming phone call interrupted her.

She immediately sat up when she read who the call was from.

“Monster Nayeon”. Her eldest sister. She never changed the contact name because she wasn’t sure they would ever speak again. She debated picking up the phone but decided to go ahead and do it. They weren’t on the best terms but it had to be something important for her to be calling her at this hour.

“Nabong??” She asked, still in disbelief that her sister was actually making contact with her.

Nayeon paused, probably because she hadn’t heard that name in a while. “Jeong,” she said in a soft voice.

“Nabong, what is it?” Jeongyeon started to worry. Her sister was a lot of things, some bad, some good. But soft was definitely not one of them.

“Jeong, where are you right now?”

“Home, can you just tell me what’s up?” Jeongyeon stood up and started pacing the room. “You’re freaking me out.”

“Okay, well, you might want to sit down. I can hear you pacing.” Even at this state, Nayeon was still as controlling as ever.

“Okay, okay whatever just tell me what’s up?” Jeongyeon heard her own voice hitch up, as it usually did when she was nervous or panicking.

“Jeong, it’s dad,” Nayeon told her, pausing as she was trying to get the words out.

She didn’t have to, though. Jeongyeon could already tell. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” She asked, unable to stop her voice from cracking. If Nayeon noticed, she gave no indication of it. Of all the siblings, she had been the one closest to her father. But like her siblings, she couldn’t forgive him for all the shit he had done to the family. Still, he _was_ their dad. That still counted for something.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Nayeon really did sound sorry. “The lawyer called me earlier to tell me and I wanted to tell you myself.”

“The lawyer?”

“Yes, she wants to meet us all to discuss the will or whatever.” Whatever softness Nayeon had in her voice was gone now, replaced with exhaustion.

“Why would I even want to know what’s in the will? We abandoned him 10 years ago,” Jeongyeon muttered. She hadn’t meant to say abandoned, knowing that it would probably come as a bite to Nayeon. Still, her sister ignored the last part when she replied.

“Dad had a lot of assets. He had money, Jeong.” Jeongyeon knew the next line and Nayeon knew this would piss her off but that she also needed to hear this. “Money that could really help you out.”

There it was again, the constant reminder that she was the failure of the family.

“We haven’t spoken in 4 years and here you are again, huh?” Jeongyeon spit out.

She heard Nayeon sigh into the phone, and she could practically see her sister’s exasperated expression and the pout she constantly tried to stop. “Let’s not fight. I just want you to be informed. I’ll text you the details when the lawyer tells me,” she told the younger girl.

Jeongyeon didn’t respond. “Jeong, let’s meet her together, okay? I know shit happened between us, but maybe we could pause it for a few days while we finish this last thing?” Nayeon probably was aiming for something softer but it came out tired.

Still, she knew she had no choice. And she hated to admit it, but her sister was right. Their dad’s money would definitely help her out. “Whatever, okay.” She muttered.

Then the line went silent. Typical Nayeon, hanging up without warning. She thought about what her sister said. After 4 years, they would all be seeing each other again. Of course, she and Jihyo were constantly meeting up, but she didn’t know if Nayeon was aware of that. She slowly drifted to sleep after the call, vaguely recalling shock that her cheeks were wet.

* * *

Jihyo was on a high. After posting her latest picture in front of the beautiful modern house she designed, a barrage of positive comments had flooded her notifications. There were even some DM’s here and there, asking her to design them something. She smiled to herself, she was more successful than people initially thought she’d be.

People, as in her eldest sister.

She hummed to herself as she removed her make up, watching herself in the bathroom mirror. She noticed a few white hairs peeking out of her dark hair and made a mental note to get her hair done again. These past few weeks, finalizing the new home for her client, really took a toll on her. Her shoulders still hurt from being hunched over her plates and documents all day. Classical music softly filled the apartment from her kitchen speakers. She was ready to just relax and sink into her plush bed.

She thought back on how hard it was to start out as an architect. She had no safety net to fall back on, unlike her friends with their wealthy and powerful connections. She could have had that privilege but that came with her father so she would rather not. She had to fumble her way to where she was, without any contacts or backers back then. She did a lot of small commissions with crap pay but it all worked itself out. Small businesses, after all, were a nice and close community so her name quickly made its way through the circulation. She and her sisters were all living together then, up until Jeongyeon inexplicably decided to travel the country to pursue singing. Her sister had an amazing voice but her pride wouldn’t allow her to join auditions or try out for big music companies. She had been hell bent on succeeding independently. She didn’t but they all predicted that. Nayeon, on the other hand, had always been a laser-focused leader type. She took on the parent role unwittingly, after they all left home. It was this focus that allowed Jihyo to finish her studies on scholarship. Nayeon had been strict, not allowing Jihyo to slack off or fall behind anything.

She was more strict than any parent she had ever had. And yet, it paid off. Jihyo was at the level where she was coveted enough to have a steady pay check and hefty commissions but she was smart enough to choose the projects that allowed her to be more exposed but not saturate the market with her designs, ensuring that people still saw her as “something different”. She had a blossoming social life, constantly being invited to the city’s hottest night events with her socialite friends. Hirai Momo, owner of a successful chain of high end restaurants, the kind with negligible portion sizes but with the trendy aesthetic that marketed itself on social media. Kim Dahyun, who was just born into money. She was one of those people who were famous as socialites but nobody really knew why. In fact, the three of them had just hit another gallery opening earlier tonight. It was still probably in full swing but she had ducked out earlier, faking a headache.

Truth be told, her head was fine. She was just tired of having to put on a mask every time she went out with her friends. They expected her to have this air of elitism around her, which she played along with because the connections they offered her were unparalleled. Half her contacts were bored socialites looking to spruce up their home. She never intended to be an interior designer but it proved to be her most lucrative, if not boring, market.

She wondered what they would think if they had known she had left the party early to eat French fries (gasp! Carbs) and binge read Webtoons (childish drivel!). She was just getting into the new chapter of her favorite webtoon when her phone screen filled with a notification for an incoming call. She smirked.

What did bossy pants want? She hadn’t heard from her in 4 years and now all of a sudden Little Miss Princess Nayeon calls?

She picked up, if only to mock her for calling. “Oh High Lady, to what do I owe the pleasure, as a peasant in your view?” She knew this would irk her sister to no end, she _hated_ being teased at all.

Shockingly to her, Nayeon ignored the bait. “Hyo, cut the crap for a minute, this is important.” Her strict voice came out.

“What do you want, Queen?” Jihyo knew her sister meant it when she said it was important, but she couldn’t stop herself from baiting her.

Nayeon sighed. “Hyo, are you home?”

“No, ma’am. I’m currently at the moat of your evil castle, fighting your genetically modified crocodiles,” Jihyo mocked. She laughed out loud, knowing this would piss off her sister. Nayeon hated how Jihyo couldn’t take conversations seriously.

Which is probably why Nayeon decided to interrupt her foolishness with, “Dad’s dead.”

Jihyo abruptly stopped laughing, mouth dropping in surprise. “What??”

Nayeon said nothing, allowing her sister to process the information.

“Bullshit, cut the crap and leave the joking to me, Nabongs.” Jihyo snapped. She knew Nayeon wasn’t joking, it wasn’t in her nature to prank or make jokes like this.

“The lawyer wants to meet us soon to talk about. . . well a lot of things, okay?” Nayeon’s voice became softer, which made Jihyo sit up straighter. Their sister was rarely soft with them. She expressed her love in her fierce protectiveness and in taking care of them but she was rarely overtly affectionate. “Hyo, Jeong already agreed.”

That was no surprise to her. Jeongyeon had felt the least animosity towards their father and if anyone was to benefit from their father’s will, it would be her.

“Hyo,” Nayeon continued, “if not for me and especially not for dad, do it for Jeong.” Nayeon was right. Jeongyeon had always been the most sensitive of the 3 of them, prone to breakdowns and depressive states. In fact, she probably should check up on her after this call.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jihyo replied. _As always,_ she thought to herself. “I’ll be there just text me the details.” She wanted out of the conversation. She didn’t know if it was her sister she couldn’t stand or if it was this growing coldness between them that she needed to escape.

Nayeon probably thought the same thing because the line suddenly went silent. Nayeon had a penchant for hanging up on them without a word, as part of her ice lady personality. Jihyo, however, knew it was just because she was too awkward to know how to end a conversation.

Jihyo closed the open app of webtoons on her phone and stared at the ceiling. So the asshole was finally dead huh? She wanted to feel some sort of sadness or anything at all. Even anger. But all she felt was nothing. A vast amount of nothing, this was just another day.

Instead she focused on the fact that after 4 years, the sisters would be reunited. She didn’t know what to feel about that. She thought of the last happy day they had, a late night ice cream run. Jeongyeon had dropped ice cream on her shirt, which Nayeon scooped up and proceeded to smush into Jeong’s face while Jihyo was watching them tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. Jeong slapped her arm so hard that ice cream had spilled into someone’s hair. She replayed this memory over and over again until sleep finally came.


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrived at the cabin and wasted no time snapping at each other. The lawyer does something they didn't expect and someone was waiting in the cabin to shake them up.

It’s been a few days since the sisters received word of their father’s passing. In the days leading up to their reunion, Nayeon felt like she was watching her life through someone else’s eyes, like she was going through the days but not really experiencing much. She couldn’t remember much of what happened in the days. She met the deadline for her audits but she couldn’t remember if she had actually been praised for it or not. At one point, she was sure she had done groceries but when she checked her fridge, she found it empty.

One thing she was hyper aware of was her notifications, or the lack thereof. She didn’t know what to expect with her sisters. Maybe a small part of her had hoped they would reach out, but that was an unfair expectation because she didn’t reach out to them either. She found herself dreading their reunion, at all the old wounds that would bleed again. But a small part of her, a part she tried to silence, jumped at the thought of a possible reconciliation.

Still, she knew better than to keep her hopes up. Most likely, it was money that drove her sisters to agree to meet up. Jeongyeon, she knew, was always struggling to make ends meet. She had refused Nayeon’s help on multiple occasions, eventually taking offense in the older sister’s offers to just buy her a better apartment and find her a better job. She didn’t know why Jihyo had agreed, though. She always thought that her youngest sister could potentially be the most successful of the three of them, if only she knew how to manage her money better. Not that she would admit it to her, but Nayeon had often checked Jihyo’s Instagram account, which the latter had kept public. Just a few weeks ago, she noted that her sister bought a new BMW.

 _I guess she finally paid off her student loans,_ Nayeon thought. Not that she was aware anymore, since she stopped handling her finances years ago. Knowing Jihyo, she probably just wanted to throw her success back in Nayeon’s face. She knew that the younger girl had always believed Nayeon wasn’t supportive of her choices, but in truth, Nayeon had almost shriveled in jealousy at the thought that her two younger sisters were given the chance to chase their dreams however impractical or expensive they were. Meanwhile, here she was stuck in a stuffy corporate job with no foreseeable exit. But then, if she wasn’t working here, where would she go? What would she do? She never really had the privilege to find herself because even when they were still living at home, she always felt responsible for her sisters. After all, if not her then who? Certainly not their father.

She checked the message the lawyer had sent to her last night. It was the address to a cabin, and not just any cabin but the one they used to spend holidays in back when they were still a sort-of family. When their mother was still alive because their father hadn’t driven her to the edge yet. The lawyer told them they’d be in more neutral ground after she refused to step foot in her father’s mansion, a stupid name her father insisted on using to call the house. But the cabin was _not_ neutral ground. It was painful ground. But the lawyer said this was going to be a long discussion and that privacy was necessary so the cabin was the lesser of two evils. When she told her sisters, a part of her expected a reaction similar to her own apprehension, but they simply agreed with a single _okay._

 _Two days from now._ That’s when they’d all see each other again. She hoped that after their meeting, she would snap out of this rut her brain seemed to be in. Finding she was unable to concentrate on anything all, she settled on looking out the window as the snow fell and covered the ground white.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Jihyo was the first after the lawyer to arrive at the cabin, much to her disappointment. She enjoyed making an entrance, seeing people’s head turn to her when the party was full swing. Although, she realized how insensitive that sounded in her mind. This was, after all, a meeting about their dead father. The cabin had not changed in the years since she’s been here. Whoever their father hired to keep the place clean did a good job of preserving the beautiful log walls and the natural finish balcony. It was surrounded by pine trees, probably the same ones from her childhood. She didn’t take the time to appreciate the view though as it was freezing outside. She could feel the tips of her ears starting to hurt and she huddled her arms closer to her body. Her footsteps seemed to sink into the snow on the ground, which was rapidly rising. She had been too distracted by the thought of the reunion today to fully notice how hard it was snowing. She made a mental note to thank her apprentice for putting in the snow tires on her car. She trudged as fast as she could, looking forward to the heat of the cabin, when she heard a honk behind her. She turned just in time to see her sister’s orange Volks camper pulling up beside her own. The disparity between the old car and her shiny new BMW would have made her chuckle if she weren’t too cold to think properly. She waved her arms at Jeongyeon, urging her to move faster. Jeongyeon, with her long legs, strode over to her in no time and quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace.

“Holy shit, it’s effing cold today,” Jeongyeon stuttered against her hair. Jihyo gave her one squeeze before letting go to look at her.

“Oh hey, you cut your hair!” Jihyo toyed with her sister’s now short locks. She was surprised at the rush of emotions she felt upon seeing her older sister again. It almost seemed to warm her up. Almost. “But let’s catch up later, I really just want to go in right now,” she said, already pulling Jeongyeon towards the cabin.

They were already at the balcony when they heard another honk.

Jihyo hadn’t seen Nayeon in 4 years. The older girl never bothered to keep up with social media so she was completely out of the loop with Nayeon’s lfe. Her hair was still the same, that hasn’t changed in years, but she seemed a lot older. There were bags under eyes and her movements seemed tired. Neither Jeongyeon nor Jihyo said a word as Nayeon walked towards them, looking at everything but them.

“Hello,” Nayeon greeted curtly when she arrived at the balcony.

Jeongyeon said nothing, looking instead at the door as if willing it to open. Jihyo knew the bigger problems were between the two of them and she was just caught in the middle.

“Hey. . . “ Jihyo trailed off, unsure of what to say. The three of them stood awkwardly at the balcony, not looking at each other except for the occasional gaze and the quick aversion of glances when their eyes met.

Jeongyeon cleared her throat, snapping them all out of their uncomfortable state. “Well, damn door’s not gonna open itself and I’m freezing my ass off so.” She pursed her lips in a pout, which the sisters knew she tended to do when she was tense, and smacked her palms loudly on the door.

“Jeez, there’s a door bell right there,” Nayeon told her in an exasperated tone. She reached around Jeongyeon to ring the bell, which made no sound. Jeongyeon huffed triumphantly which caused Nayeon to shoot her a glare.

 _We haven’t been here 10 minutes and it’s already beginning._ Jihyo thought, grateful that the lawyer finally opened the door.

“Hey, good you’re all here!” She exclaimed cheerfully, oblivious to the tension surrounding the three.

Jeongyeon went it first, mouth falling open as she took in the cabin’s interiors. It was exactly as she remembered it. Upon entering the foyer, to the right was the same large fire place surrounded by rugs and the sofa. She shrugged off her jacket, finally enveloped by the heat the fire place offered. Some of the snow that was on her jacket fell on Nayeon, causing her to grumble in annoyance. But Jeongyeon was too distracted to care. The hardwood floors still held that shine. Memories of sliding around in her socks made her smile. There were 3 bedrooms further in the cabin. Her parents had stayed in one and the sisters in another. She didn’t know why they ever bothered with the third room, which her parents said was the guest room, when they never brought more people in here. In the middle of the cabin was the dining area, of which the dining table was already covered in papers and documents.

The lawyer cleared her throat, taking her out of her stupor. “There’s an issue”, she started. “I seem to have forgotten something about the shares of the company back in the city.” She gestured towards the boxes near the sofa. “I’ll have to go back but I won’t be long. For now why don’t you guys take a look at some of the things your dad left you in those boxes?”

Nayeon hesitated but then walked towards the boxes. “We could just do this another time,” she said, reluctant to start sifting through the box of nostalgia.

“Says you, some of us have limited off days,” Jeongyeon shot at her, already sprawled on the sofa.

“Jeong,” Jihyo started but was quickly interrupted by Nayeon.

“I’m only saying this Miss Myoui here won’t be hassled, some of us are sensitive to other people’s needs,” she shot back.

“Relax,” Jihyo tried to calm the two girls down who were already glaring at each other. “Miss Myoui, what would be the easier thing to do for you?” She turned to the lawyer, who was staring at the two sisters with a raised eyebrow. _She expected this,_ Jihyo thought with a shock. She didn’t know how much the lawyer knew about their life but apparently enough to know that the sisters had bad blood between them.

“Please, call me Mina,” the lawyer smiled. “Stay here. I won’t be long and we can finish this today.” With a nod, she was already out the door.

Jihyo went to the other side of the living room and pulled a box towards her.

“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon frowned at her.

“She said to check the boxes and I will,” she said pointedly. She instantly regretted her decision when she saw that her box was full of old toys and her old drawing books. She felt the tears sting her eyes but she didn’t know what those tears were for. For her father? For their lost relationship? Or simply for her childhood, when everyone got along and they all still loved each other. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to make eye contact with Nayeon, who was studying her with a soft expression. The moment their eyes met, the older girl averted her eyes and focused on her own box, her expression unreadable.

The sisters unpacked the boxes in tense silence when the door of one of the bedrooms opened. They looked at each other in confusion before looking up. A girl stepped out of the room, probably around 15 or 16. She was quite tall with long brown hair. She seemed to hesitate before walking into the living room but she didn’t seem surprised at their presence.

“uh, hi?” the girl spoke in a timid voice.

Nayeon cocked her head to the side and regarded the girl curiously. “Hi, are you with Mina?” she asked the girl.

The girl nodded. “Did she leave?”

“Yeah but she’ll be back soon,” Jeongyeon answered. “Sorry but, who are you?” Jeongyeon had the tendency to sound rude even when she wasn’t but the girl balked at her tone.

Jihyo reached her arm toward her beckoning her closer, shooting Jeongyeon an annoyed glare. “Are you Mina’s sister?” She asked, noting she seemed too old to be the young lawyer’s daughter.

The girl drew in a deep breath and seemed to brace herself, standing up straighter and looking at them directly when she answered.

“I’m Tzuyu. And I’m not Mina’s sister. I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. Comments and suggestions are highly welcome~


End file.
